N@tter
recent natters.. @peekabooczhara: haha do you like my new display name, i used to be czharaaaaaaa but i changed because i found my name frustrating @czharaaaaaaa: should i change my display name @porshapurple: if i was in peppa pig my name would be porsha the parrot @yourmomsarah: Why do people think i'm iconic lmao @iddal_fun: I met up with @yourmomsarah today and she's so iconic. @nikitashandros: if i ever tweeted something bad about kpop i would have an unfollow spree @yourmomsarah: I'm very iconic thank you @alexanne @alexanne: how iconic is @yourmomsarah @yourmomsarah: Me reacting to my own feed @yourmomsarah: Me finding out one of my followers hates memes @czharaaaaaaa: @alexanne good plan @alexanne: @czharaaaaaaa no its fine ill just illegally get in a private jet and ask them to fly me to iceland @czharaaaaaaa: @alexanne ill give you some money @alexanne: @czharaaaaaaa my budget is too low @czharaaaaaaa: @alexanne just book a holiday to iceland @alexanne: i wish i was icelandic so i could sit next to hildur all day everyday @iddal_fun: How the heck did Louanna place eigth in #andoulenaou ??? @millyhart: me when my replacement in un chadachila placed in top 5 @sashawallisofficial @nikitashandros: so like i won an doule naou and i won for the rats now bye ya'll #nikslittlerats #andoulenaou @sxvenastophorou: CONGRATS MY LITTLE BABY GIRL NIKITA @nikitashandros @czharaaaaaaa: i'm not jealous of nikita ok ya'll??? i'm so happy for her #nikslittlerats #andoulenaou @yourmomsarah: Me scrolling through #andoulenaou and finding people congratulating me for 3rd @czharaaaaaaa: i relate to @yourmomsarah quite a bit @sxvenastophorou: so how was your day? @alexanne: sometimes i wish i could fly into the sky and see what heaven is like @alexanne: i don't know what society means @yourmomsarah: I'm scrolling through @alexanne 's page and I feel like i'm ready to wake up @alexanne: can you pass me a mug of green tea sharon @sxvenastophorou: my 2018 goals: meet @alexanne before my budget gets cut and i run out of green tea @nikitashandros: i love @alexanne and her twitter feed @sxvenastophorou: i'll be right there @lxvanna_nuel @lxvanna_nuel: Help my kitchen is on fire @alexanne: why do i have the constant feeling to get up and ask for green tea @alexanne: have you ever choked on a dog biscuit @yourmomsarah: I don't like waiting in shopping line queues because there's always someone screaming in the back @falielex: my dog is an idiot @czharaaaaaaa: i didnt push her by the way @alexanne: so basically i was out with @czharaaaaaaa and i tripped over a log @alexanne: i hurt my leg @porshapurple: i eat peas @iddal_fun: Me and @porshapurple released a new video together!! @alexanne: does my ancestry go back to before jesus was born @sxvenastophorou: why does south america look like a seahorse on the map @porshapurple: i feel like drinking milk @yourmomsarah: @stefanienaggostyor Try pushing one leg out of bed and then the other and then lift your torso up @stefanienaggostyor: So I'm ready to get up, I'm fully awake, but I can't get up